Before the Battle
by Alexandra989
Summary: Iroh and Lu Ten's conversation before Lu Ten's final battle. One-shot.


Dressed in his armour and ready for war, the young Fire Nation prince approached his father's tent, wanting to have a few words with the general before he left for a battle.

Lu Ten paused for a few moments outside the tent. He swallowed. This wasn't his first battle, but he was feeling rather uneasy. He felt tensed. A real warrior wasn't supposed to have such feelings. Besides, he had his doubts. He wasn't sure if they could win this battle.

A few minutes passed. Lu Ten finally lifted up the flap of the tent and entered. General Iroh who sat alone, waiting for the approaching battle just like his son was, looked up as Lu Ten entered. He smiled widely upon seeing his beloved son.

"Hello, father," smiled Lu Ten.

"My dear Lu Ten, come here," Iroh said, gesturing for Lu Ten to sit beside him. The young prince did so. Iroh poured out two cups of Jasmine tea for the two of them as though it was going to be a long conversation. He then reached into a bag and brought out what looked like a dagger and a doll dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes.

"What do you think of this, Lu Ten?" Iroh asked, showing his son the souvenirs. "This dagger which I acquired from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall will make a perfect gift for your cousin Zuko, no? And this? This doll wears the latest fashions for Earth Kingdom girls. I'm sure Azula would like it, wouldn't she?"

"Zuko will definitely like the pearl dagger, but I don't know about Azula and the doll," replied Lu Ten, smiling slightly, as he took a sip of Jasmine tea.

They continued sipping their tea for the next few moments, Iroh pouring more into Lu Ten's cup. After a few minutes, the prince decided to let his father know his true feelings.

"Father, I feel doubtful about this approaching battle," Lu Ten confessed. "I don't know if we can win. Suddenly I seemed to have lost all my confidence. I don't feel ready for this battle, father. I feel very tensed. But I know I can't withdraw. It would make me look like a coward and I can't let the army down."

Iroh took another sip of his Jasmine tea before patting his son on the back. "Don't you worry yourself, my son, everything is going to be fine. Soon, the Fire Nation will conquer Ba Sing Se, and we can finally be at peace with ourselves."

"I don't think we'll ever be at peace, father. There will be rebellions from earthbenders, the Earth Kingdom citizens will definitely complain about how we run the place, and they will definitely go against us. If we truly want peace, father, the Fire Nation should stop trying to conquer the Earth Kingdom or any of the other nations."

Iroh sighed as he took another sip of tea. "I do agree with you, Lu Ten. But why don't you try telling all of that to Firelord Azulon. You'll be ridiculed. We're just his humble servants."

There was silence. "Father, what if I don't win this battle? What if the Fire Nation loses?" Lu Ten voiced, quietly. "Will you think I'm completely hopeless?"

"Of course I won't, son," Iroh replied, after nearly spluttering his tea out as he heard what Lu Ten said. "And I'm confident you'll be able to lead this army to victory today. Today, destiny is our friend, my dear Lu Ten. Cast away all your doubts and regain your confidence."

Just then, the flap of the tent was lifted and the Admiral peered in. "General Iroh! Prince Lu Ten! The army of earthbenders are approaching from afar!"

Lu Ten stood up immediately. Iroh got up slowly as he set down his cup of tea. He noticed that Lu Ten hadn't finished his. "I have to go now, father. Wish me luck," the prince said, turning to his father. The father and son embraced each other, wishing they could always stay like that, and make wonderful memories of their moments together, drinking tea and debating politics or just revelling in the beauty of nature.

Soon, Lu Ten and Iroh both promised themselves. When they would finally conquer Ba Sing Se, they could spend more time together and perhaps even return to the Fire Nation palace to be with their family again. Soon, the time would come.

But they never knew that there would be no such moments anymore.

"Goodbye father. I won't disappoint you," Lu Ten said, as he saluted his father and left the tent, left his father.

Forever.

When General Iroh discovered the news about his son's death, he refused to believe it. He was in a state of shock. But he was forced to face reality when Lu Ten's body was brought to him. All the general could do was cry out for his only son who had gone for good. He stopped crying out for his son to come back after several times, knowing that the latter would never come back.

"Goodbye, my dear Lu Ten," Iroh said, softly, tears streaming down his face, as the body was wheeled away. He watched it disappear in the distance and returned to his tent to write to the Fire Nation palace.

Upon entering, he noticed Lu Ten's cup of tea on the table, which he hadn't washed yet so that he and his son could continue having their little chat over a cup of tea when he returned from the battle. He picked it up sadly and gazed at it. Tears rolled down his cheek.

_ If we truly want peace, father, the Fire Nation should stop trying to conquer the Earth Kingdom or any of the other nations._

He was ready for the Admiral when the latter came.

"Let's leave, Admiral," the general said, weakly. "Let's go back to the Fire Nation. We're going home."

The Admiral couldn't believe his ears. "General Iroh, what about the siege?"

"Abandon the siege. Leave Ba Sing Se alone."

**I may be Chinese but I don't know about the whole Admiral, General, Commander stuff, so forgive and correct me if I'm wrong. I hope you liked this one-shot fanfic, please review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**

** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **


End file.
